


After

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Extra Treat, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Lando curls up with Luke in as quiet a spot in the woods as they can find without actually hiding, so late in the night it’s surely morning. Luke has been oddly reserved, and incredibly tight-lipped about what actually happened up on that Death Star.





	After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [culturevulture73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturevulture73/gifts).



No one sleeps much on Endor, the night they destroy the second Death Star, the night the Emperor dies. Too much adrenaline, too much exhilaration, too much of whatever the hell is in that alcohol the Ewoks have cooked up. (The furry little guys throw a hell of a party. Who knew?)

Lando curls up with Luke in as quiet a spot in the woods as they can find without actually hiding, so late in the night it’s surely morning. Luke has been oddly reserved, and incredibly tight-lipped about what actually happened up on that Death Star.

That’s okay. Lando knows he’ll get Luke to talk when he’s ready.

For now, it’s dawn and Lando’s head feels fit to burst. He thinks he maybe slept an hour, two at most. But Luke…

Luke is peaceful, features smoothed out. Lando hasn’t seen him look this calm in months. He hopes their crazy friends can stay quiet long enough for Luke to sleep.

He half-wants to go find Leia because Lando knows she’d put a mighty fear in all of them if he told her that Luke’s actually resting, but doing that would require moving and if there’s one thing Lando isn’t doing, it’s moving when Luke is wound around him like a toddler with a stuffed Loth-cat.

Besides. Chances are far too high that Leia’s having some private celebration with Han and Lando just does not need to see that.

No, he’s fine staying right here, dragging his fingers through Luke’s hair.

His father is dead, Lando knows. Lando can’t truly be sorry, but his heart aches for Luke.

It seems a very long time ago that Lando helped a broken young stranger onboard the _Millennium Falcon,_ exhausted and bruised, nothing but a cauterized stump at the end of one arm. In that moment Lando had felt as though he had hit the bottom, his whole life going to shit, Han gone, the deal falling through, all of it his fault.

And then he had seen Luke, like a dead man walking. Lando's crap suddenly hadn’t seemed quite as bad.

He supposes maybe it makes a strange sort of sense, that they had come together.

“You’re getting sentimental,” Luke murmurs, eyes closed, lips curving upwards, and Lando tugs his hair.

“Take that back.”

“Can’t. Jedi don’t lie.”

Lando snorts. “They sure as hell do. You forget; I’m old enough to remember the Jedi.”

“Old man,” Luke teases. “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“Oh, I am. Very ashamed.” He leans over to kiss Luke’s soft mouth and Luke sighs happily. “I hope you’re ashamed, sneaking about in people’s heads.”

“Can’t help it if you’re shouting. Can’t hear anything unless it’s very loud, so, shame on you. Again.”

“Damn, you’re cheeky.”

“Isn’t that why you like me?”

“Mostly I just think you have a cute butt.”

Luke laughs, and Lando holds him tighter. He doesn’t know what really happened up on that Death Star, what made Luke so sad and withdrawn, and he doesn’t know what’s going to happen now, where they go from here. The Rebellion, the Empire, all of it.

But with Luke laughing in his arms, Lando feels pretty good about it anyway.


End file.
